Within Temptation
by Adelia979
Summary: *Abandoned*/Set in same time as Breaking Dawn/ Bella and Edward are getting married soon, but what happens when Bella has to make the hardest choice of her life? What will be the consequences of her decision? Please read and review!
1. Prologue

So, just as a back story, I have been thinking about writing a Twilight fanfic for a few weeks now, but I just haven't been able to bring myself to do it. Why fantasize about some Twilight event that will never happen with Breaking Dawn being released in just a few short weeks? I needed to do something to help speed up the waiting though. I started reading some of the fanfics that were out already…trying to ease myself into writing…but still, no inspiration came.

Then, out of nowhere, I heard the song "Memories" by Within Temptation while I was listening to Pandora radio, and, like a semi truck, my muse hit me upside the head and said, "why aren't you writing this down?!"

I thought I would post the lyrics here as a prologue to my fantasy Twilight story so that you all would have a better understanding of where I was coming from while I was writing this, and in hopes that I can pass my violent muse to someone else looking for inspiration.

Prologue

In this world you tried  
not leaving me alone behind  
There's no other way  
I prayed to the gods let him stay  
The memories ease the pain inside,  
now I know why

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

Made me promise I'd try  
to find my way back in this life  
I hope there is a way  
to give me a sign you're ok  
Reminds me again it's worth it all  
so I can go home

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

Together in all these memories  
I see your smile all the time  
All the memories I hold dear  
Darling, you know I'll love you  
'til the end of time

All of my memories keep you near  
In silent moments imagine you'd be here  
All of my memories keep you near  
Your silent whispers, silent tears

All of my memories...

I do need to make clear that I do not own these lyrics in any way, shape, or form. They belong to Within Temptation and I leave them here in tribute to their amazing talent.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the concept or characters of Twilight. They belong to Stephanie Myer who is amazingly talented all on her own. This is just my poor attempt to pass the time...**

**Within Temptation – Chapter One – BPOV**

This is ridiculous. Out of everything Edward has ever done to protect me, this takes the cake. I thought of all the ways I could attempt to hurt him and I knew that my strength was nothing compared to his. This was just another painful reminder that we were very much out of balance, but not for long.

The way Edward's skin sparkled in the sunlight still took my breath away, just like everything he did. We were in our meadow. Edward and I were reading Romeo and Juliet aloud in a failed attempt to forget out worldly stresses. Our wedding was only five days away and between Alice and Renee, I had had enough. It seemed our wedding was getting bigger and bolder every day, courtesy of Alice's extra large bank account and Renee being only too happy to add her ideas.

"Your daughter only gets married once," she had said when I had questioned her enthusiasm.

"Alice is bad enough without the mother of the bride's encouragement" I said to her and was quickly dismissed by another bridal magazine.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked, interrupting my memory. "You look so thoughtful and I remember specifically saying that thinking about anything but us was not allowed today."

"I was just thinking about Renee," I said in defeat. "I was so afraid to tell her about the wedding assuming she would be the most upset – even more than…"

I stopped before I said Jacob's name aloud, but I could see the pain across Edward's face – the damage had already been done.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. That was completely inexcusable," I said as I covered my face with my hands.

He sighed as he pulled my hands down from my face.

"Bella, it's nothing more than can be expected. You miss him. Please don't feel guilty about any feelings you may or may not have. I want us to begin our life together with only the truest forms of honestly, trust, and love. If anyone is to blame for my pain, it is only myself because I did not keep true to my word of keeping anyone from hurting you."

Edward tried to smile, but it was a failed attempt. He always tried to shoulder the world to leave no negative feelings for me to deal with.

"Are you sure thing is what you want?"

He'd asked that question a lot lately. I never cried for Jacob anymore, but he was right, I did miss him, my Jacob, that is. He'd been gone for so long now, but I still made an attempt to reach him. I called Seth daily for an update, but only when Leah wasn't home. Seth seemed to be the only excepting werewolf I knew. He not only tolerated the Cullen family, but also became friends with Edward, which was no doubt due to their team effort while taking out two vicious vampires last spring. Seth was my link to all that was werewolf and I thanked him for it every time I called.

"Yes, of course it's what I want. I know no existence without you."

I leaned over to kiss him. I had learned better not to lose control because he had fiven me his word that we would try to be closer once we were married – one of the two only reasons we were getting married so quickly. The other reason, of course, was that he would change me into a vampire so that we could be together forever and start to balance out more.

We cuddled up together lying in our meadow for a long while, jest reveling in us. It wasn't very often we were allowed to be alone anymore due to all the wedding planning which is why we were both so reluctant to leave, but the day was starting to lose its light and my traitor stomach had started to make its presence known.

"I certainly won't miss that noise," I said, finally breaking the silence.

"I can't say I won't. You could stay human, you know? And then I wouldn't have to memorize the sound of your heart when I get close to you, or the look of the blush filing your cheeks when I touch you, or the feel of our warm lips when I kiss you. I would love to have those forever."

"However, eventually, I would die and you would lose all those things and me. This way you are just trading me in for an upgraded model – more durable."

Sometimes, when he spoke about me like I was a goddess, or a gift from heaven, I would almost change my mind. He worshipped me more than I deserved and I sometimes couldn't help but think it was only because I was human. It gave him the chance to be protecting, loving, nurturing, providing, and fill the stereo-typical masculine role. How much of that would he still be able to do once I ws a vampire?

We finally, unwillingly, started back to the car. I climbed on Edward's back and he ran quickly between the trees. I giggled to myself as I thought about how silly my initial reaction was to his running. It really was exhilarating!

Once we were in the car, all the stresses we had tried to forget started coming back. I was trying really hard to be more excited, but it just stressed me out more.

"Bella, are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, Edward. I don't know why I've been such a space cadet lately."

"I have a theory about that. Your mind is the safest place you have – safer than anyone else's that I've encountered. I think you go there when you have extreme amounts of negative emotion. It's basically like being on autopilot, you know? Like the lights are on, but no one is home."

"That's interesting. It's probably more likely that I'm just mental."

We both laughed at my expense as we pulled into Charlie's driveway. I had been trying to spend less time here to help ease Charlie out of seeing me. He helped, unknowingly, by spending most of his off time passing out missing posters of Jacob. He didn't even seemed put out by the fact that he was the only one searching. Everyone else that knew Jacob knew where he was and that he wasn't planning to come back any time soon.

I poured some marinade onto a couple of steaks and put them in the fridge and climbed up the starts to my bedroom. It was more empty than usual. My mom had brought the rest of my things with her from Florida and I realized how many belongings I had. Most of the things she brought hadn't been used by anyone in a long time so I had decided to go through everything and get rid of anything that I wouldn't miss in my future life. I had donated most of my old clothing to our local thrift store and even made a little money from some jewelry I had sold.

I changed out of my dirty clothes and retrieved the movie I was looking for and went back downstairs.

"We are going to watch Romeo and Juliet again?! And after we just read it too?" Edward complained.

"You need to learn to respect the classics."

I put the movie in and sat back against Edward on the couch. I could just imagine how plain Charlie's living room was in comparison to him. No living or unloving thing on this planet had a chance of looking as amazing as Edward did and he chose me. I would just have to learn to accept that because it seemed I was going to be stuck with him forever.

**Adelia979: Alright, so this is my first Twilight fanfic, so be gentle, or don't... You get another chapter when I get some reviews...**


	3. Chapter Two

**Within Temptation – Chapter Two – BPOV**

Alice had assured us that our wedding would go off without a hitch, but she had strongly suggested that Edward hunt the night before to insure no accidents occurred on our wedding night. Edward insisted on me staying in the only motel in Forks so as not to give the impression of us staying together and to keep me safe.

After fighting off three nomad vampires, the Volturi, twenty or so newborns, an usually large pack of werewolves, an unusually large pack of "tame" vampires, and my own clumsiness, I didn't think there was much else that could be a danger to me.

We pulled up to the motel, Best Night's Rest, which happened to be owned by a married retired couple named Bert and Sue Doyen. The Doyens were very nice people. Bert came out to our car to greet us and walked us all the way to the counter, where he promptly became the count man.

"You must be the bride" he said knowingly.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"Well," he said as he sucked in his gut and put his hands in his pockets, "the real definition of retired is gossiper. We gossip all day with anyone nearby and unfortunately for you, Chief Swan comes by a lot."

"Great" I mumbled to myself.

"So, are you staying here by yourself tonight?" he said as he eyed Edward suspiciously.

"No" Edward stepped in. "She will have her own room which will be across the hall from my sister, Rosalie's room. They both will require no room service of any kind until their departure tomorrow at eleven o'clock. They will only be needing a small breakfast before their departure."

Bert stammered for a second and was about to speak again when Sue walked through the door with a plate of warm brownies.

"These are for the bride and groom!" she sang. "My famous brownies created right here in the kitchen here at Best Night's. Please try one just to give you a taste of what dinner will be like!"

I started reaching toward the plate when Bert spoke up.

"Dear, it's only these two young ladies staying here tonight, and this gentleman has just informed me that they won't need our services except for the room."

"I see."

Sue looked hurt, but she put on a fake smile and backed into the kitchen where she had come from. I looked up at Edward, but his onyx eyes didn't seem to notice.

He had been practically refusing to hunt for the longest time, afraid to leave my side, and now his hunger was being reflected in his mood. I was sad that this is how I would remember him until tomorrow afternoon.

We walked to our rooms with just my bathroom bad and a change of clothes. Alice was keeping my dress at home so that nothing happened to it and was staying home to finish up our plans. That meant I got stuck with Rosalie while Emmett, Edward, and Jasper went hunting.

Rosalie and I had grown a lot closer since she had told me her story, but she was still upset that I was choosing to stay with them, forever, as a vampire. She really was trying by treating me like a very fragile sister and recently started acting almost excited about the wedding.

It really was in her best interest to keep me safe considering the Edward she would have to deal with for eternity as well as to atone for the mistakes she had made regarding me and my safety in the past. I forgave her, anything to help our relationship, but Edward was continually harsh towards her.

"Bella, Alice asked that Rosalie help you with a few "girl things" before bed, but then she will leave you to get a good night's rest and I want you to use it, okay?"

"Sure Edward. That gives us one last chance for Rose to talk me out of this madness" I joked.

"Not funny, Bella" Edward growled as he scooped me up into his arms.

He kissed my face all over except my lips, wanting to save that for tomorrow, and then moved down my jaw line onto my neck.

"I love you, Bella, but I want you to remember, you don't have to do this just for me. I want this to be for both of us."

I knew that even if I didn't still want to get married, at this point, it was irrelevant. It was unnerving still that he kept trying to give me an out. Did he change his mind? Was it really just guilt keeping him with me?

"Edward, I love you, and not even an over-the-top, totally not us, vampire human wedding could change that. Don't you know that by now? Or are you having second thought?"  
"Of course not!" he said, sounding appalled, but then, very quietly, he added "are you having second thought?"

I hit his arm playfully and he let me down from his embrace.

"My second thoughts happened before I started wearing this ring!"

He blew me a kiss and laughed softly as he backed out of the door, but was quickly replace by Rosalie.

"My room is much less beautiful than yours, but seeing as I don't really need to sleep, I guess it will do. Look at you though!" she said knowingly. "Edward is not going to be very happy with me if I don't put you to bed looking amazing, let alone what Alice will do."

We spent the early evening doing manicures, pedicures, facials, and Rosalie even put caramel extensions in my hair. Finally, she looked at the alarm clock and sighed.

"It's time for the human to go to sleep."

"I have to say, Rose, this has been a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

"I'm glad you had a good time," she said as she left my room.

As she closed the door behind her, I heard a soft 'click.' I got off the bed and ran to the door. It was locked from the outside. I was trapped.

"Rosalie!" I cried.

"I'm really sorry, Bella, but he made me promise, and don't try to escape either. I can't believe you didn't notice there were no windows in your room!"

Sure enough, as I turned around, there were no windows – no way to escape.

"This is not necessary, Edward," I mumbled to myself.

I sat back on the bed and looked at the clock. It was only seven, there was no television, and I was being held, against my will, like a child. I couldn't wait until Edward turned me into a vampire so I wouldn't be imprisoned anymore. After I was less breakable, I could go hunting with him and he would never have to worry about me again.

Just then I heard some scratching coming from the inside of the closet. I quietly unplugged and picked up the lamp from a nearby table, readying myself to kill a mouse. Raising the lamp up, ready for swinging, I opened the closet door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, dear."

**Sorry for cliffhanger...please give me reviews!!**


	4. Chapter Three

**Within Temptation - Chapter Three – BPOV**

"Isabella? Are you alright?"

I was looking straight into Sue's face, in my closet!

"How did you get in here?"

"Well, for fire code, we must have two exits and you can't certainly exit through the wall! I'm surprised your little vampires didn't think about that."

"My what?"

How did she know? I had never seen these people before so I knew they hadn't heard me say anything, or could they? Was it so impossible to think they had super hearing or mind reading powers?

"Dear, I'm an elder, not just in that I'm old, but I'm eternally old. Did you think your friends were the only ones with powers?"

I shook my head, knowing the werewolves could do inhumanly things too.

"So what exactly is an elder?"

"We are immortal, but only once we reach an age close to expiration. With our bodies being decrepit, we can observe everything more easily because we move so slowly. It's like slow motion, the way we see, and it helps aid in our gift of perception and seeing the future. We can see everyone and everything exactly as they are with no hidden secrets. Our seeing is not subject to people's decisions, however, like your dear Alice's, and we see all the reasons and decisiveness leading up to the final act very far in advance. For example, I knew you would be coming here, to this motel, so that I could share my secrets with you when you were only two years old. That's why we bought this motel, and now, since you've come, we'll sell it because it has served its purpose. Do you understand?"

"Yes, it's very similar to what I already know, but why are you telling me?"  
How is it that so many mythical creatures could find me in such a small corner of the earth? I really was a danger magnet like Edward had said.

"Silly Isabella. You are an elder also. Can't you feel it?"

"I feel the same as I always have. Just plain old, bring, Isabella Marie Swan. What am I supposed to feel?"

"There is nothing plain about you. You are an exquisite and timeless beauty because of the future elder you will become. You also have a very mild perception ability already developed. Why do you think you were able to know when something was drastically different about certain vampires and werewolves? But enough with the lesson, I must tell you what I came here for so you can get to sleep!"

"I'm not even tired, though, and I'm trapped here with no other company" I whined childishly at her.

She was so interesting. She was somehow normal yet still strangely different as well. I wondered something though.

"Please, one more question, and then you can tell me anything."

She nodded.

"You are entitled to so much more than one, but only one shall you get."

"How is it that Edward hasn't come bursting through the door yet? I mean, Alice must've seen you deciding to come up here to talk to me, right?"

"That's more than one question, but I'll give it to you. It is quite possible that Alice saw me coming, but that decision was made almost seventeen years ago and she wouldn't have been looking for you then."

It was so strange talking to Sue. I felt like I had known her forever and I could tell her anything.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Maybe she could read minds.

"That's what I'm on this earth for – to offer guidance. What eating at you?"

"Will I be a vampire soon?"

She looked down at her hands and sucked in her bottom lip. The way her hair caught the light made it look like molten silver. I almost reached out to touch it, but refrained. As much as I seemed to know her, we'd only just met this morning.

"Yes, you will become a vampire very soon; by the end of this week, in fact."

"Then why the long face?"

"Isabella, I told you I knew almost seventeen years ago that you would be coming here and I knew under what circumstances you would be here under. I also just told you that you come into your elder powers when your body is near expiration, remember?"

I nodded, not understanding what direction our conversation was going.

"So, by my counts, your body is extremely near expiration, with becoming a vampire and all, so you will come into your elder powers before you come into your vampire powers."

"Okay, so what does that mean exactly?"

"Let me preface this by saying you are a very unique person. I don't think, in the four hundred twelve years I've been on this earth that I've ever seen or met anyone as special as you. That being said, I also have never seen as elder find love so young. It's part of who we are to find our soul mate, who will also be an elder, so that we have someone to spend eternity with. Edward is a special case. He is your soul 

mate in every way and respectively, you are his, but he should no longer exist. This means you have another soul mate out there somewhere, who is an elder without a partner."

I could feel my body starting to shutter. This was like a creepy ghost story, except that it was real. Looking into her eyes, I could see that every word was true.

"What will happen to him?"

"There's more you must know before I can answer that."

She sucked in a deep breath, almost like she was readying herself to tell me she ran over my dog.

"You and your situation are unique in more than just one way. I have never seen someone choose to be a vampire because of love before. Never before has there been an elder become anything other than an elder. Both elders and vampires are immortal once their change is made, and both of your changes will take place on the same day. You will be doubly immortal and I'm not sure what will happen to you or this world after that happens."

"But- but I thought you could see the future" I stuttered.

"We didn't wait for you just because you are an elder, or because you are so unique. The biggest reason we waited for you is that we can't see anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I see your wedding tomorrow and your extravagant reception."

I blushed.

"I can see you making love to Edward on our wedding night and all through the next day. That's when my sight starts fading. I watch your plane leave for you honeymoon and you spend two days there before you both decide it is time for you to be changed. It is difficult for me to watch your face twist up in pain as he bites you, so I close my eyes and when I open them…"

"Nothing" I said. It was almost like I could see her vision in my head, and I could see nothing but black.

"Nothing," she repeated. "I'm not sure what it means. I am sure you will be the most powerful immortal the world will ever see; I can feel that in my old bones, but I can't see it for sure."

"So what do I do then? Where do I fit into all this?"

"Well, Isabella, it seems you have a choice, buts it is a very big decision with consequences on both sides. On the one hand, you can marry Edward tomorrow, and we can hope that my sight will come back, that your current soul mate doesn't lose himself in time, and that the world doesn't end. Or you can not have a wedding tomorrow, stay human, and then we still have my sight to worry about, but then you only have to deal with Edward. Of course, either way, it will kill you and you will know pain like you've never felt before."

"What an easy choice" I joked.


	5. Chapter Four

**Within Temptation – Chapter Four – BPOV**

I needed to talk to Edward. I really loved him. He was my soul mate and I had known it from the start. How could I turn down one soul mate for another? But there were so many other factors in play no matter what I chose. Maybe if I hadn't already been so sure of this course. I had already made up my mind that I wanted to be a vampire, for better or worse, and had stuck to that course for over a year now. I knew I couldn't talk to Edward though. He would tell me to go with my current soul mate, sacrificing himself in the process. He would end his existence and I could never be the cause of that. What would happen to my other half if I stayed with Edward though? Would he cease to exist? Could I do that to someone I didn't know?

Sue had left me to sleep some time ago and it felt like hours had passed, but the offensively red numbers on the alarm clock said it was only eight-thirty. How had so little time passed?

I needed to talk to someone that could help me so I wouldn't have to make the decision alone. Walking slowly, knowing my body was ready to collapse from stress, I made my way to the phone and dialed.

"I need Esme" I said and then everything went black.

"Bella, please be okay. I should've let Carlisle come with me. Bella, please wake up."

"Esme" I said, letting her know I was okay.

"Oh thank God! Bella, I was so worried. What happened? Didn't Rose put you straight to bed? We can't tell Edward about this. He'll be so worried and upset."

"Rosalie was fine. I just needed a more maternal figure that is more informed than Renee. You are right though, we shouldn't tell Edward."

I told her everything. Every detail of the conversation I had with Sue just came bubbling out of my mouth, including every thought that had come into my mind. It was strange how easy it was for me to share so much. Normally, I would've let it eat at me inside until I couldn't take it anymore.

Finally I stopped and looked at her. Her pale face was so still that she looked like a beautiful statue, but her eyes were deep in thought. She was concentrating very hard on what she was going to say and I didn't think that was a good sign.

"Esme?" I finally asked, breaking her concentration.

"Well, Bella," she hesitated before she continued. "You know you are already my daughter whether you marry my son tomorrow or not, and I appreciate that you have shared so much with me; I could tell it was difficult as times. I think that this decision was given to you because no matter which way you choose, it will be correct and only you can make that choice. There is not a wrong choice in this case, but you need to make the choice alone."

"I've always sensed you were different. You had to be to snatch our darling Edward's heart the way you did, pardon the metaphor. I wish that things didn't always have to be so difficult for you, though. Your poor heart won't be able to take much more, and I'm afraid that, even as a vampire, we will lose you."

"Get some sleep, Bella, and make your decision in the morning. I'll stay with Rosalie, and no matter what, we'll get you to where you need to be, but in the morning."

"Thank you, Esme" I said as I hugged her dearly.

She walked back out the door, but did not lock it again. I guess she figured I wouldn't be going anywhere tonight. I understood what she meant. This really was only my decision, but I wanted to hear someone else's opinion to make sure I was making the right choice. If there was no right or wrong choice, it just needed to be right for me.

Looking at the clock again, I thought, _nine-thirty isn't too late to call Seth. _I dialed the all too familiar phone number.

"Hello?" said a scruffy voice.

"Hey, it's Bella. I didn't wake you up, did I Seth?"

"Bella? It's me, Jacob. Have I been gone that long that you don't recognize my voice?"

"Jacob? Oh my God! I thought you were never coming back! Where have you been? What have you been up to? Why are you back now?"

"Um, of course I would come back. I've been to lots of places, and I've imprinted. I came back to come to your wedding tomorrow, but how are you?"

"Imprinted? That's great Jake! Isn't it? What's her name? I might not be getting married tomorrow."

"Maria, and yeah, it is great, but why wouldn't you be getting married? What happened?"

"Just an unforeseen problem, if you catch my drift."

"What's up? Maybe I can help."

I went through a simplified version of what had happened in the last couple of hours and told him about what Esme had said too.

"Jake, both ways I hurt someone and I hurt myself. I don't know what to do. Why is this happening to me? I can't be a normal girl in normal world; I have to be a magnet for all that is crazy."

"Bella, I honestly think it sounds like you have already made up your mind. Besides, you are too beautiful to be normal."

"I hope Maria doesn't hear you talking like that. Where did you find her anyway?"

"Portugal, but she already understands about you and me. She gets that I love you, but it doesn't hold a candle to the love I have for her. I think I finally understand how horrible I was to you about the Edward thing. I should have never tried to make you choose between us. I am really sorry Bells. Am I still invited to your maybe wedding?"

"If it happens, then yes, and bring Maria along. I can't wait to meet her! Jake, I had better get going to sleep though. It is going to be a long night. Thanks a lot for talking with me though. I'm glad you are back."

"No problem. I know you'll make the right choice for you. You have it somewhere in you to selfish. I'll talk to you later."

"Right choice for me…" I said after I set down the receiver.

I hopped into bed and tried my hardest to go to sleep and, surprisingly enough, I did, and I stayed asleep until nine in the morning. I didn't have any dreams all night and when I woke, I found clarity that I had not had before and I knew exactly what I needed to do for me.

Doing my normal morning things, I brushed my teeth and took a shower, careful not to wash my hair because Alice said it worked better dirty.

After getting dressed, I went down my closet stairs so that I would not disturb the vampires across the hall. I wanted to talk with Sue before I faced Esme and Rosalie.

The stairs ended right in the kitchen, where I wanted to be, and Bert and sue were both there talking in hushed tones. They were concentrating pretty hard on what they were talking about because it seemed as though neither one of them had noticed I was there.

"Um, excuse me?"

"Yes dear?" Sue said to me, obviously started by my intrusion.

"I'm really hungry. What's for breakfast?"

They both looked up at me expectantly, incredulous that food could be the first item of business. I needed food in my stomach before I gave them my answer.

Then Esme and Rosalie came into the kitchen and, just like that, I had four immortals staring me down. It looked as though this conversation was going to happen sooner than I had planned, but, luckily, my stomach started growling and it seemed to break their concentration. Sue quickly started cooking, Bert went back into the entryway, and Rosalie and Esme excused themselves to collect our things.

Stomach, one; conversation, zero.

**Adelia979: Thanks to everyone who has added this story to their alerts and favorites. I assume that is a good thing, but I can't know for sure because I still have zero reviews. tear Please review so I know whether I should continue this story or not. It's a lot of fun to write so I hope you say yes!**


End file.
